kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kinnara clan
The Kinnara clan is one of the eight sura clans.' History Not much is known about this clan. Their first king is Kinnara, whose status is unknown in the current storyline. She was once Vritra's lover, so she spent most of her time around him at the beginning of the universe and their clans were allied. However, once he lost his emotions, they split up and put an end to their alliance. In ''the finite, Shess, a Kinnara clan member and currently the oldest living rakshasa, appears at his mother's request to help Taksaka understand what happened to Ian's village. He has a small conversation with Ran's grandmother before returning to his clan. Politics The Kinnara clan are famed for their justice. They also maintain a neutral stance when it comes to sura matters. However, their neutrality is not simply maintained by avoiding the taking of sides, but also by secretly helping those at a disadvantage in order to prevent any overwhelming defeats. The Kinnara clan was once allied with the Vritra clan, mostly due to the closeness of their kings. The alliance is no longer effective and the clan had since become neutral. Politics as revealed by Shess For most of the webtoon's story so far, Shess represents the interests of the Kinnara clan in the human realm. Season 1 Shess arrives in the human realm alongside Sagara's army, but refuses to help them attack Atera. Instead, he goes to Kalibloom where he encounters a frustrated Gandharva. Disappointed, the king notes that if Shess came with Sagara, there is no doubt about the allegiance of the rest of his clan, but Shess denies it. Season 2 Later, Shess pays a visit to God Kubera, explaining that he was sent to the human realm by Airavata to be on his side, but will not support his current actions. Just before the attack on Rindhallow, Shess asks Gandharva if he is ready to join the fight, but the latter responds by asking Shess which side he is on. He simply replies that the Kinnara clan is always neutral. Shess then reveals that he is always ready to help the side that has the disadvantage. He points out that he intervened in Maruna and Kasak's fight in Atera and fed information about the suras to Kasak, all to prevent either side from suffering a one-sided defeat. Gandharva then assumes that Shess will ally himself with the humans, but instead, Shess advises him to wait and see how things play out before committing to one side. Gandharva accuses him of being an opportunist, but Shess counters that an opportunist would join the winning side. Season 3 In Kalibloom, when Maruna tells Shess about the dire situation in the sura realm, Shess indicates that he is aware of the situation. When Maruna asks him why he is being so calm about it, he claims that it would not be as much of a problem for the Kinnara clan since they stayed quiet during the fiendish magic controversy and the gods promised to help them in the future as thanks. When Maruna asks if that means they were allied with the gods, Shess says that is not quite it, and adds that it would be hard for him to understand. Notable Members *Kinnara (nastika, #1) *Airavata (nastika, #2) *Shess (rakshasa) *Leny (Half) References